


Outta be easy, outta be simple enough

by lotspot



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Constanze and nannerl are lesbians, Oh salieri you poor hopeless soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Salieri is wrestling with his feelings for Mozart and when he discovers that Mozart's sister and wife are secretly seeing each other, it does nothing but complicate things. Should he do the right thing and tell Mozart, possibly breaking the heart of the man he loves?





	Outta be easy, outta be simple enough

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for the MOR fandom!  
> I finished this at midnight, had 4 hours of sleep and am uploading it on a bus to london so I hope you'll forgive me any errors....
> 
> Enjoy!

Salieri pulled his jacket tighter around him. It wasn’t particularly cold but he felt every slight breeze through his entire body. Everything felt like it was attacking him. The shadows of the trees in the dark, the breeze, Mozart’s music spinning through his head.

  
Mozart’s music.

  
Mozart’s music and Mozart’s stupid hair and Mozart’s smile and well. Just everything about Mozart, really.

  
When he’d finished listening to Mozart’s recent composition he practically sprinted from the building. He could feel Mozart’s eyes following him as he left but he didn’t care. He couldn’t do this. He thought he could but he very much couldn’t.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath. He took in his surroundings. He was a couple of streets from his own place. He was only a couple of houses from Mozart’s. He thrust his hands in his pockets and dipped his head. As he walked past the Mozarts’ door he saw that it was open. There was a soft light from the doorway. He could see the silhouette of Constanze and Mozart in an embrace in the door. He must have left pretty soon after Salieri did to have beaten him to his house.

  
Salieri mentally slapped himself. That just sounded like Salieri had purposefully walked to Mozart’s house, which, of course, he definitely had not.

  
Slinking into the shadows, Salieri guiltily watched the scene unfold in front of him. He knew he should turn away, carry on walking. But he watched Mozart’s hands cup Constanze’s face and he felt his heart crumble a little bit. They shifted slightly in the light and Salieri caught a flash of golden curls.

  
That wasn’t Mozart.

  
In the months that Salieri had been tutoring Nannerl, he hadn’t commented on her preference for men’s britches and shirts but that didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed. Of course the fact that Salieri was even helping Nannerl would have been frowned upon and, what with his own feelings towards Mozart , Salieri didn’t really have a leg to stand on. On the other hand this was skewing his moral compass quite badly. Mozart would not only be hurt that his wife was cheating on him, but with his sister? That would break his heart. They were so close. Salieri had clearly underestimated Nannerl. She always spoke of her brother with such adoration. Their father’s death had brought them so much closer and since Nannerl moved to Vienna as well they had become as thick as thieves again. It was Mozart who approached Salieri to discuss tutoring Nannerl. Salieri had thought they told each other everything.

  
Apparently he had been wrong.

  
Salieri looked at the ground and started to walk in the direction of his house, trying to keep to the shadows as much as he could and silently praying they hadn’t seen him lurking. He heard footsteps approaching behind him and heard Nannerl calling his name.

  
He plastered on a polite smile and turned to greet her.

  
“I thought I saw you walking ahead of me! I’m just headed back to mine. I’ll walk with you until we split off.”

  
Salieri just nodded dumbly. So she didn’t know he’d seen anything.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful. Nannerl chatted in his ear until he had to split. They said polite goodbyes and before he knew it, he was back in his own house with only his own thoughts for company.

  
And his thoughts were loud.

  
Could he tell Mozart? Surely this would break his heart. He’d probably get angry at Salieri. And that would ruin any kind of vague flicker of hope Salieri managed to keep lit out of pure denial. Everything would be shattered. Salieri felt his hands begin to get clammy. Of course his brain was spiralling to worst case scenarios. He hadn’t even factored in the fact that to tell Mozart, he would first have to talk to Mozart. Something that didn’t happen often and when it did Salieri had to make a conscious effort to remain put together. He dropped his head into his hands and sat down on the edge of his bed. This was going to have to be an obstacle he dealt with in the morning.

 

He didn’t deal with it in the morning. He met Nannerl at the door at 10am as he did every Wednesday and they had their session together as usual. Salieri kept his mouth shut and Nannerl composed. Salieri gave her ideas and pointers and she smiled and carried on. She was wearing a dress today but the skirt was hoop-less and loose around her legs. She looked relaxed and happy.  
If Mozart found out all that happiness would be shattered. She’d hate him. But if he didn’t tell Mozart, _Mozart_ would hate him.

  
He had never felt more lost and hopeless in his life.

  
Their session finished and Nannerl gave him a parting hug.

  
Salieri opened the door to let her out and jumped as he saw Mozart leaning against the doorframe.

  
“Maestro Mozart! What are you doing here?”

Nannerl broke into a grin. “Wolfgang! What a surprise!”

  
Mozart’s face lit up. He hugged Nannerl and kissed her on the cheek. “I knew you’d be finished soon. I needed to talk to Maestro Salieri and Constanze told me to tell you she has something to show you so I will see you at home.”

  
Salieri watched as Nannerl stifled a smile and blushed. Mozart smiled dumbly and followed her with his eyes until she had turned the corner. He turned back to Salieri.

  
“May I come in? I can always come back if it’s a bad time.”

  
Salieri thought briefly about making an excuse but he saw the desperate plea in Mozart’s eyes and waved him inside. Mozart Looked nervously around the room.

  
“Do you want to sit down?” Salieri gestured to a chair. Mozart nodded and sat down so fast Salieri thought that maybe if he’d been stood any longer his legs would have given way.

  
“You left so soon after yesterday’s performance. Did you not enjoy my music? Well I mean. That’s what I thought initially but I watched you as I was playing and you seemed to enjoy it but you left so fast. I wanted to talk to you.”

  
Salieri’s eyebrows shot up. He didn’t really know what he was expecting Mozart to say but this was definitely not it. Mozart was frowning and looking down at his hands.  
Salieri pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

  
“No! I mean, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot actually. I always do. I left for other reasons.”

Salieri’s hands itched to lean over and hold Mozart’s fidgeting fingers still but instead he just balled his hands into fists on his knees.  
There was an awkward silence as Mozart seemed to mull over that answer and study Salieri’s face.

  
“Tell me why you left. I deserve to know. I was hurt. I deserve to know.”

  
Salieri sat back in his chair. “You have no right to my personal life maestro.”

  
Mozart frowned and pouted slightly and Salieri’s heart jumped but he stood his ground. He tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

  
“How’s Constanze?”

  
As he heard the words leave his mouth, Salieri knew he’d made a mistake. Mozart’s face lit up, his previous qualms seemingly forgotten.

  
“She’s wonderful! She and Nannerl have been getting on like a house on fire since Nannerl moved to Vienna. It’s been really peaceful. They were close before. They wrote letters all the time. All she’d ever talk about was ‘when is your sister going to visit wolfi?’ it was so stressful. I just wanted her to be happy you know? And now she finally is!”

  
The guilt settled in the pit of Salieri’s stomach like a tonne of bricks.

  
“Mozart.” This time Salieri didn’t hesitate to put his hands on Mozart’s. This was above how Salieri felt. This was above all rationality. Salieri could have sworn he heard Mozart’s breath hitch as their hands touched but he could have imagined it.

  
“Mozart, Constanze and Nannerl are seeing each other in a romantic way. I saw them together on my way home from your recital last night. I’m so sorry”

  
Mozart looked up with confusion plastered all over his face. He studied Salieri in silence for a second or two before bursting into tinkling laughter. Salieri froze in shock. He thought about pulling his hands away but in the midst of his giggle fit, Mozart had somehow interlaced their fingers.

Eventually Mozart quietened down. He awkwardly patted Salieri’s hand.

  
“Oh Antonio, I know.”

  
Salieri’s head was spinning so hard from Mozart’s laughter and being called by his first name that he almost missed the confession.

  
“What? You know?”

  
Mozart bit back another giggle. “Constanze and I had to get married. Her mother made me sign a contract. It was all quite a big mess really. But it was also irrelevant. The reason Constanze and I were even close to begin with was her interest in my sister. They met briefly when Nannerl came to visit for the opening of my opera and she pestered me for weeks after for her address. Naturally when the contract mess happened we figured it would be a safer position for us both to be in anyways. This way we could both pursue the objects of our affection without arousing suspicion. A perfect ruse!”

  
Salieri forced himself to stop gaping and pulled his hands back from Mozart’s. He felt the small flame of denial and hope suddenly increase in warmth in the pit of his stomach.

“Naturally. So the object of your desires... am I right to assume that would be a man?”

  
Mozart smiled lopsidedly at him. A slight puzzled look played in his face. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

  
Salieri looked down at his hands. This was not an outcome he had foreseen and he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“No no that’s not a problem. I uh. Yeah same.”

  
Mozart grinned. “Oh wonderful! Now, why did you leave my recital?”

  
Salieri snapped his head back up. The little shit.

  
Salieri leaned forward. Two could play this game. All guns blazing. 

  
“I left your recital because I don’t know how I should react when I hear your music. I lose all ability to remain professional and all I want to do is march up there and grab you by the lapels and kiss that stupid smug grin off your face. But I can’t do that. So I left.”

  
Now it was Mozart’s turn to stare wide eyed at Salieri in silence.

  
There was a sudden flurry of movement and Salieri was ambushed by the taste of Mozart’s lips on his.

  
There was no time to even process the shock in Salieri’s brain as Mozart clambered onto his lap so Salieri just tangled his hands in Mozart’s hair and focused on not passing out while Mozart kissed him.

  
After a while Mozart pulled away, breathless. He buried his head in the crook of Salieri’s neck and let out a small giggle.

  
Salieri tried to gather his thoughts. From somewhere deep in his body he managed to drag up his voice.

  
“So. That object of your affections... is... me?”

  
Mozart’s whole body shook with giggles before looked up again.

  
“Yes! Of course. Oh my god I kept getting so upset that you would never talk to me about my music. I thought you hated it. I kept trying to improve. I would tear my hair out trying to write something to impress you! You wouldn’t even really speak to me! You were always so stiff. But I watched you away from me. I watched you interact with your colleagues and you were so kind and gentle. I felt like I could run away into your eyes. I just wanted a taste of that. I thought I was doomed to never know. And all this time you’ve just.”

  
Salieri cut him off. “I’ve been into you from the first second you set foot in that building. You looked so cocky and confident but you were so full of life and laughter. You were so kind to everyone around you. It was contagious. There is no universe where I could have resisted you.”

  
Mozart’s eyes softened and he gently pecked Salieri on the lips. When he opened his eyes again Salieri could see a spark of mischief.

  
“Now.” Mozart’s fingers ghosted over Salieri’s lips. “What were you saying about kissing the grin from my face?”

  
Now Salieri’s face twisted into a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Mozart and lifted him into the air and leading them both in the direction of Salieri’s bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is fine and nannerl and constanze are lesbiabs. 
> 
> Also like I hc nannerl as a nb lesbian but like. They pronouns were like probs not a thing? In the 18th century? So just let it happen.


End file.
